Mutant Love
by Tory-H
Summary: La gran manzana, Nueva York, El hogar de cuatro ninjas mutantes, el miedo esta apoderándose de la ciudad, el crimen nunca descansa. Las tortugas salvan a una chica que fue creada por los kraang para destruirlos, sin embargo el romance puede cambiarlo todo... LxK RxOCxM DxA
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Una mutante.**

Todo era tranquilo por la oscura noche en la Ciudad de Nueva York, como siempre los chicos estaban buscando algún Kraang para destruir o al Clan del pie, ya que a Leo le encantaría ver a Karai en ese momento, fueron al TCRI, para ver si podían descubrir algo sobre esos horribles cerebros en cuerpos de robots.

Leo: Oigan, recuerden que debemos ser silenciosos-dijo fuera del TCRI parado sobre un borde.

Donnie: ¿Por qué siempre dices eso?, somos ninjas sabemos estar silenciosos-especificó el genio.

Mikey: ¡Yo solo quería pizza!..¡Au!-gritó el más pequeño ya que su hermano Raph lo había golpeado en la cabeza.

Raph: ¡Cállate Mikey!-ordeno algo molesto.

Entraron por una de las escotillas del edificio, sin hacer ni un solo ruido.

Donnie buscaba algún conducto o aparato que los pudiera llevar a descubrir, solo necesitaba una pista para hacer una teoría. Él era muy listo, podía resolver casi lo que fuera.

Leo por su parte, siempre había querido ser el líder, pero sus hermanos lo molestan un poco, principalmente el temperamental con ese carácter, por eso siempre peleaban.

Raph odiaba que Leo le diera órdenes, él había sido líder una vez y había comprendido que no parecía tan fácil, casi fueron derrotados por Vívora-Alga, hasta había dejado inconsciente a Mikey, pero le gustaba más pasar tiempo con Spike, su fiel amigo-mascota.

Mikey era quien menos se preocupaba, ya que no era del todo maduro, era el más infantil y solo pensaba en comer pizza, y "bautizar" a cualquier villano.

* * *

Algunos de esos Kraang estaban en el centro de ese enorme edificio, al parecer tenían clones y proyectos para crear mutantes perfectos, o algún tipo de arma poderosa.

En un contenedor parecían tener a una mutante, tenía forma humana, estaba conectada a muchos cables que salían por fuera del tanque de mutágeno y se conectaban a una máquina, que tenía muchas lecturas y datos, estaba al parecer, en desarrollo.

Hasta que los robots escucharon un ruido.

La mutante había roto el cristal del contenedor, el líquido que contenía se esparció por todo el lugar, arrancó bruscamente los cables de su cuerpo, por fortuna tenía algo de ropa, los Kraang intentaron atraparla pero ella corrió, se ocultó en un lugar donde almacenaban las armas.

-Kraang debemos capturar a lo que Kraang quiere que llamemos mutante peligrosa-dijo un robot.

-Kraang debe avisarle a Kraang que lo que se conoce como mutante peligrosa ha escapado y podría acabar con Kraang.

Fue así como fueron a buscar a más guardias para encontrar a la mutante, no podían dejarla escapar por muchas razones, la necesitaban.

Al escuchar a los guardias irse ella salió de su escondite. Tomó algo de ropa que estaba ahí sin razón aparente y una pistola de láser.

* * *

Los chicos se habían separado, Donnie fue directamente a la enorme computadora que tenía todos los datos sobre un nuevo mutante, los estaba analizando, eran sorprendentes.

Por otro lado estaba Mikey vigilando que no se acercaran mas Kraangs, por una ventana del edificio.

Leo estaba al lado de Donnie, tenía posada su vista en su hermano mirándolo de manera extraña, ya que nadie podía entender a Donnie, solo él sabía lo que significaban esos proyectos.

En la siguiente sala se encontraba Raphael, destrozando a esos robots demostrándoles quién manda, hasta que se dio vuelta con una sonrisa que cambió a una cara de preocupación.

Una chica de ojos verde-azules, cabello blanco un poco largo le estaba apuntando con un arma, lo miraba con una sonrisa...

_Continuará.._

* * *

_Bueno, esta es mi primera historia, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, la imagen no es mía, mi hermana la sacó de una página, y decidí ponerla para la foto._

_Para quienes no lo saben, supongo que todos, mi hermana es Luisa-Hamato2, les agradezco haber leído esta historia, si tengo algún error avísenme. Lamento lo corto que es el capítulo pero tengo que cuidar a mi (molesta) hermana._

**_Tory-Hamato2._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno, primero que nada, muchas gracias por sus reviews:_

**Luisita Gomez**

**IA-ali12**

**projectaqua7**

**bruneli12**

_Me alegra que les esté gustando la historia, se les quiere mucho. :3_

**Chapter 2: Nombre.**

La chica miraba a Raph con una sonrisa y apuntándole con su arma Kraang. Entonces la movió un poco y disparó a un Kraang que estaba por darle a Raph, ella solo sonrió mientras Raph miraba al Kraang destruido, después volteó y ella ya no estaba, se había ido.

Raph volvió con los chicos mientras Donnie sacaba mucha información acerca de un "nuevo mutante", que al parecer escapó del contenedor en e que estaba, eso lo probaban las diferentes sustancias esparcidas por el suelo.

Donnie: Chicos, lo que sea que haya estado en ese contenedor no estaba totalmente desarrollado.

Leo: ¿Donde crees que pueda estar Donnie?

Raph: "Esa chica tenía algo mojado el cabello, ¿Y si ella es quien escapó del contenedor?"-pensaba el hermano temperamental ignorando las preguntas de sus hermanos.

Mikey: si, que lástima que ese mutante se haya escapado, pero, tengo una pregunta..¿Quién es ella?-Mikey señaló a una chica de cabello blanco y hermosos ojos verde-azules, estaba abriendo una escotilla, al momento de que la señaló se lanzó y quedó en el tejado del edificio TCRI.

Seguida por los chicos, ella logró correr bastante rápido, haciendo que evitaran encontrarla. Se ocultó tras un depósito de agua de un edificio bastante alto.

Dio un suspiro de alivio al no escuchar ningún ruido y salió, pero, Raph la había atrapado..

Raph: ¡Te tengo!, ¡oigan, la encontré!-dijo mientras estaba en el suelo junto con ella, la tenía bien sujetada de las manos para que no escapara. Hasta que vio esos hermosos ojos, se quedó paralizado mientras salía un leve sonrojo por sus mejillas.

Los demás llegaron saltando de azotea en azotea hasta divisar a su hermano, la chica no había dicho nada, solo tenía una mirada de enojo hacia los 4 mutantes.

Raph levantó a la chica sin soltarle las manos, pero no medía su fuerza.

X: ¡Me lastimas!-gritó fuertemente

Los demás la miraron sorprendidos, entonces Raph le soltó las muñecas, la chica tenía una mueca de dolor.

Leo: ¿Estás bien?-preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella para revisar su brazo pero ella no se dejó tocar-ok, lo entiendo, ¿te lastimaste mucho?

X: Tú no me hables amigo, ¿Qué rayos les pasa?

Donnie: Wow, pero que extraños ojos, y tu cabello también-dijo tocando el cabello de la chica, ésta se alejó, ya que no le gusta que la toquen.

Mikey: ¿Cual es tu nombre?-preguntó con una sonrisa, a lo que sus hermanos lo miraron extrañados ya que nadie había preguntado el nombre de la chica.

X: Yo..no tengo nombre-dijo con una mirada de seriedad.

Leo: ¿Qué estabas haciendo en el TCRI?, ¿Por qué no te asustaste al vernos?

X: la verdad..no me dan miedo, además no tengo porque darles esa información

Donnie se acercó a sus hermanos mientras les sugería algo. Se alejaron un poco de la chica por lo cual ella no podía escucharlos.

Donnie: Chicos, necesito su ayuda, quiero analizarla, esos datos que encontré son sorprendentes y no parece que sea una humana normal.

Mikey: Estoy de acuerdo pero yo la bautizaré-dijo alegre el menor de la familia.

Raph: Ella puede ser un peligro, la encerraremos en el laboratorio y que Donnie la analice.

Leo: ¿Que pensará Splinter?

Mikey: Tal vez no se dé cuenta si alguien lo golpea

Donnie: Claro que no Mikey, haremos esto...

Al terminar de hablar los chicos se acercaron a ella, quien tenía los brazos cruzados y los miraba extrañados.

Donnie sacó una aguja que quién sabe donde tenía guardada y en un rápido movimiento inyectó a la chica. S e desmayó y Mikey la atrapó.

Leo: Bien, si Splinter se molesta será su culpa-dijo despreocupado el líder

Mikey: Bien, tu cárgala Raph-el de bandana roja cargó a la chica en brazos hasta llegar a la guarida, las luces estaban apagadas.

Donnie ató a la chica a su mjesa de laboratorio y empezó a conectarle cables por todos lados (no todos eh)

Mikey estaba comiendose una deliciosa pizza con "pepperoni", luego llegó Splinter.

Splinter: Miguel Ángel ¿donde están tus hermanos?-dijo mientras jalaba su barba blanca

Mikey: Están en el laboratorio analizando a la chica-dijo sin pensar, ahora Slinter sabía la verdad. Estaban en problemas.

Splinter y Mikey se fueron al laboratorio, efectivamente se encontraba una chica, a Splinter le recordaba en sí a su "pequeña" Miwa, no eran iguales en nada, pero le hubiera gustado criar a su hija. No tenía ninguna mirada de enojo, sino una de tranquilidad, antes de salir del laboratorio les dijo unas palabras.

Splinter: Asegúrense de que esté bien-con eso el Sensei se retiró del lugar, pero Mikey lo detuvo.

Mikey: Sensei, ella no tiene nombre, se me ocurre darle uno

Los demás miraron sorprendidos a Mikey, él era bueno para "bautizar" a los villanos pero, ella no era su enemiga ¿O sí?

Leo: Bien Mikey, dínoslo

Splinter recordaba los 2 nombres que le encantaban a Tang Shen..

Mikey: Que se llame Miyuki-ese nombre le quedaba perfecto, en especial por el significado: 美雪.- "hermosa nieve" haciendo referencia al blanco cabello de la chica, y su belleza.

Ella empezó a abrir los ojos, al principio se sorprendió de ver a la enorme rata frente a ella, quien le acarició el cabello sacandole una pequeña sonrisa, entonces le dijo:

Splinter: De ahora en adelante tu nombre será: Miyuki..

Ese nombre junto al de Miwa era el nombre que la difunta esposa de Splinter quería darle, si acaso, a otra hija, Sensei estuvo de acuerdo, el nombre de aquella chica de ahora en adelante sería: Miyuki..

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí lo voy a dejar, en el siguiente capítulo empezaré a introducir a más personajes de la serie, espero haya sido de su agrado, muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alegran el día ya que cuidar a Luisa no es fácil jaja: Me dice: Tráeme un jugo, chocolate, un poni, un marciano, un unicornio. ¡Me va a volver loca!, pero la quiero, es mi "Lokis", ¿Les gustó o lo odiaron?, hasta el próximo capítulo. Actualizare mas o menos cada 7 días._

**_Tory-Hamato2_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola de nuevo jeje, que bien que les guste la historia, muchas gracias por sus reviews a:_

**IA-ali12**

**andyhamato99**

**Luisa Tatis**

**projectaqua7**

**Vann-5678**

**sesshoxcris**

_Se les quiere y agradece mucho. :D, en serio muchísimas gracias por sus reviews._

_Bueno, tenía un problema familiar pero mejor no los aburro, sin más el capítulo._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Conociendo a April O'neil.**

Miyuki llevaba casi una semana viviendo con los chicos, con el permiso de Sensei por supuesto, convivía mucho con Miguel Ángel.

Le gustaba ver la televisión con Leo, ya que "Héroes Espaciales" hablaba sobre temas del espacio, alienígenas y a ella le importaba mucho ese tema, no sabía porqué, pero le interesaba.

De vez en cuando ayudaba a Raph a cuidar al pequeño Spike y pasaban tiempo juntos, ese día era bastante aburrido, y decidió ir con Donnie al laboratorio.

Miyuki: Hola Donnie, ¿que haces?-dijo entrando al laboratorio

Donnie: Hola, estoy analizando agua pura Kraang, un día fui a investigar con..

Mikey: Su novia April-dijo entrando e interrumpiendo

Donnie: No es mi novia Mikey-dijo con un leve rubor y un poco molesto

Miyuki: No sabía que tenías novia-dijo con una sonrisa

Donnie: En realidad..no es mi novia-dijo algo triste

Mikey: [arroja un globo de agua que Miyuki esquivó, pero Donnie no] El "Doctor Bromastein" ataca de nuevo

Donnie: ¡Mikey!-iba a perseguir a su pequeño y algo molesto hermano, que se escondió detrás de Miyuki.

Miyuki: Ya basta muchachos, Mikey deja de hacer eso-le dijo con una mirada cómplice que significaba *Vamos a molestar al líder más tarde* y luego Mikey se fue dejando solos a Miyuki y Donatello.

Donnie: Es muy molesto a veces-empezó a mezclar diversas sustancias, luego notóque Miyuki lo veía con una sonrisa pícara-¿Qué?-preguntó confuso el genio.

Miyuki: ¿Como es esa chica que te gusta tanto Donnie?-esta pregunta hizo sonrojar bastante al genio

Donnie: Bu-bueno hehe, ella es perfecta, es bonita, tiene una voz hermosa, es inteligente, tiene un cabello pelirrojo y unos hermosos ojos azules, es simplemente perfecta-decía con cara de enamorado el genio, pensando en su querida pelirroja: April O'neil.

Miyuki: Wow, si que estás enamorado, ¿como la conociste?

Donnie le contó a Miyuki cada momento que pasaba con "Su princesita", se le notaba muy enamorado.

Miyuki: ¿La puedo conocer?

Donnie: Supongo que sí, solo no le digas que..

Miyuki: Descuida, no diré nada, si acaso puedo ayudarte-se fue

Donnie: [Feliz]-¡Hoy es otro gran día!

* * *

La chica salió del laboratorio y se fue a ver Héroes Espaciales con Leo, como casi siempre mientras Raph golpeaba con algo de "celos" su saco de boxeo contemplando la escena.

Leo: Y se acerca la mejor parte-se puso frente al televisor evitando que la chica pudiera ver, así que Miyuki puso sus brazos sobre la cabeza de Leo y se apoyó observando emocionada el capítulo.

Miyuki: Todo un héroe-refiriéndose al capitán Ryan

Raph: [se acerca furioso hacia ellos]-Miyuki no deberías ver ese programa, te convertirás en un "Leo"-dijo cruzando sus brazos

Miyuki y Leo voltearon algo enfadados hacia Raph y apagaron la televisión.

Leo: Héroes Espaciales es un gran programa y el capitán Ryan es..

Miyuki: Un héroe

Raph: No veas eso-la toma de la mano y la pone frente al saco de boxeo-eso te relajará

Miyuki: Mejor iré a..otro lado-se va a quien sabe donde

Raph y Leo continuaron en lo que estaban, ella se fue a la superficie, sin saber lo que pasaría.

Subió a un edificio bastante alto, se detuvo en el borde, sentía el aire en su cabello, luego sintió un dolor en la cabeza, le habían disparado una especie de "Dardo" que parecía mas bien una inyeccion con algo químico dentro.

Cayó al suelo, tocándose en ambos lados de la cabeza hasta que empezaron a salir unas manchas negras en su piel

Escuchó un ruido detrás de ella, al voltear se sorprendio.

Miyuki: Kraangs-aun con las manos en la cabeza para aguantar el dolor

Estaban unos 8 robots al menos, ella solo se limitó a mirarlos sorprendida y asustada.

Kraang1: Kraang debes informar a Kraang que en lo conocido como este lugar hemos encontrado a la conocida como "Peligrosa", que debe volver al lugar conocido como dimensión X

Kraang2: Kraang, la que se conoce como "Peligrosa", no esta lo que se conoce como desarrollado, y debe volver a lo que se conoce como TCRI

Miyuki: ¡No me toques!, ¡suéltame!-dijo a unos de los robots que le colocó unas esposas en las manos, luego la golpeó en el estómago, causando así que quedara inconsciente, entonces, estaban a punto de llevársela..

Kraang1: Kraang, la conocida como "Peligrosa" será exterminada en lo que se conoce como TCRI

En ese momento Miyuki sintió un intenso dolor, no solo en el estómago, sino también en la cabeza, mucho más fuerte al anterior, era diferente, más doloroso, trató del soltar un grito.

Pero no podía, solo pudo soltar adlorida un pequeño..

"Aaah"

Y fue lo último que sucedió, había caído inconsciente al suelo, atada, sin fuerza, sola...

Así fue como la llevaron al TCRI. Sin notar la sigilosa presencia de Karai, quien siguió a los robots. Se detuvo fuera de una escotilla para ver que era lo que ocurría.

Los Kraang la ataron a una especie de mesa examinadora, ella por su sexto sentido, el cual le avisaba que algo estaba mal, logró abiri los ojos notando las borrosas presencias de los Kraang, estaba atada totalmente, con cables a su cabeza.

Miyuki: ¡Déjenme ir!-gritó con algo de dificultad

En ese momento Kraang jaló una palanca a un lado de la mesa, lo cual le provocó enormes descargas electricas a la peli-blanca..

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-se pudo escuchar un grito por todo Nueva York, pero, después solo hubo silencio, solamente silencio, ni un ruido, ni una respiración, nada..

* * *

_Hasta aquí el capítulo, habrán notado que cambié la imagen, en donde tiene unos sais rosas, luego si quieren la cambiaré por una en donde salen ella y April, en fin, espero les haya gustado._

_Lamento lo corto que es el capítulo, pero tengo que cuidar a mis hermanos, que son un montón (¡tengo 5!) y a las 2 amigas de mi "Lokis" jaja, que vienen todos los días, bueno, creo que es todo. ¿Les gustó o les aburrió?, ¿Lo odiaron?, ¿Quieren que haya Apritello y Leonarai?. Gracias por leer._

**_Tory-Hamato2_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Aquí yo de nuevo queridos lectores (as), la verdad no conozco un escritor hombre...o.O raro Xd, en fin, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y se hará lo pedido:_

**_Leonarai y Apritello_**

_Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews a:_

**bruneli12**

**sesshoxcris**

**andyhamato99**

**Vale29**

**Luisita Gomez**

**Vann-5678**

**D**

_Como siempre les agradezco, se les quiere :D :3, sin mas vamos con las historia. :D_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Celos **

Ese grito fue tan grande que se podía escuchar el eco en la ciudad, bastante fuerte, incluso se habían roto algunas ventanas, entonces en la guarida, mas bien en el laboratorio, Donnie que estaba mezclando algunas sustancias, dio un salto a casusa del grito, parecía ser de una chica, entonces lo primero que pensó fue: Miyuki.

Son dudarlo salio corriendo del laboratorio y les dijo a sus hermanos que debían buscar a Miyuki, quienes estaban mas preocupados eran Raph y Mikey.

A Raph le gustaba ella, pero sus hermanos podrían burlarse de él en cualquier momento si lo revelaba, incluso se había puesto "celoso" cuando ella estaba viendo la televisión con Leo.

Mikey solo la veía como una amiga, al menos eso creía, pero cada vez que la veía le parecía hermosa, el nunca se había enamorado, de nadie, pero le gustaba molestar a Donnie y a Leo, pero nunca se había preguntado lo que se sentía estar enamorado, el más bien sentía amor por la pizza, mas bien sentía amistad, o al menos eso era lo que el creía.

Con Leo solo era una buena amiga, veían la televisión de vez en cuando ya que les gustaba Héroes Especiales, Leo más bien la veía como una hermanita menor, a la que debe cuidar como si fuera su propio padre, eran mas bien algo así como hermanos, Leo por la única persona que sentía algo era por Karai, no podía superar lo que sentía de la noche a la mañana por esa bella y peligrosa Kunoichi, que le encantaba ver cuando se encontraban.

Donnie no sentía nada por ella, la veía solo como una chica común y corriente, pero en cambio se volvía loco cada vez que veía a su hermosa "Princesa" pelirroja, esa chica que lo conquistó desde el día en que salieron a la superficie, para él era el ser más perfecto que pudiera haber, aunque ella no se diera cuenta, Donnie sentía por ella algo que JAMÁS podría sentir por nadie más, haría lo que fuera por ella, todo con tal de hacerla feliz.

Salieron de la guarida en silencio y sin decirle anda a Splinter para evitar preocuparlo, entonces se pusieron a buscar a esa chica, que para cada uno de ellos era diferente: Hermana, Amiga, Cómplice, o si acaso, algo más que amiga. Fueron al TCRI, Karai se ocultó para no ser vista por los mutantes, pero siguió observando para ver que hacían los chicos en el TCRI.

Leo: Escuchen, nos separaremos y buscaremos a Miyuki-Karai que estaba cerca pudo escuchar lo que dijo Leo.

Miyuki ovbiamente era el nombre de una chica y, eso a Karai no le agradaba, para nada.

Mikey: Bien, yo iré por..ahí-en realidad el se fue a comer "Pizza Gyoza" con Murakami

Leo: Donnie tu entrarás, Raph tú búscala por los edificios, yo iré a los alrededores, en cuanto _**la**_ encuentren llámenme-salió corriendo al lado contrario que Raph mientras Donnie entraba en en TCRI.

Karai escuchó perfectamente que Leo dijo: _**la**_ lo cual quería decir que buscaban a una chica, lo tenía confirmado.

Salió corriendo para lograr alcanzar a Leo y preguntarle más sobre esa "chica".

* * *

Donnie estaba dentro del edificio cuando vio varios cables en el suelo, una mesa algo destrozada y lo que más llamó su atencion: una aguja con un líquido parecido al mutágeno con la diferencia del color, éste era color rojizo, como si fuera sangre, o al menos eso parecía.

El genio la guardó para después analizarla, entonces algo se le vino a la mente:

Si averiguaba algo para poder salvar al padre de April tal vez ella lograría enamorarse de él.

El TCRI era el lugar perfecto, podía investigar lo que fuera para hacer feliz a esa pelirroja que amaba, pero tambien tenía que buscar a Miyuki, pero no tenía idea de donde buscar.

La peli-blanca siempre llevaba una mano vendada hasta el codo, ya que usaba mucho esa mano y se lastimaba seguido, la vio tirada en el suelo, rodeada de un poco de ese líquido que había encontrado un poco antes.

"_Por favor que esté viva"_

Normalmente él ya la habría encontrado, pero el laboratorio estaba vacío, solo había uno de los robots en el suelo, pero, quedaba una gran duda:

_"¿Donde rayos podía estar el cerebro?"_

Buscó datos en la computadora, y lo que vio lo dejó asombrado.

Había una serie de códigos que decían bastante sobre el ADN de su nueva amiga, no solo ella era un proyecto creado por los Kraang, venía de la dimensión X en donde supuestamente solo habitaban esos horribles cerebros.

Ella no era humana, era una especie de Kraang-Androide-Alienígena y no habían terminado de desarrollarla.

Levó consigo unas cuantas cosas como planos de proyectos Kraang, muestras de sangre, un contenedor de mutágeno, iba a salir por la escotilla que conectaba con el techo pero al voltearse se sorprendió bastante.

Miyuki estaba ahí, frente a él con una sonrisa, pero había algo diferente en ella, esa parecía una sonrisa maliciosa, como si no fuera ella.

Donnie: Hola Miyuki-sonrió con algo de nervios para pasar por un lado de la chica y salir por la escotilla. Ella solo entrecerró sus ojos y sonrió.

Miyuki: Hahaha-soltó esa pequeña risita, ni siquiera era parecida a "su" voz, luego se fue con Donnie.

* * *

Leo había dado varias vueltas a lo tonto, porque no había encontrado nada ni a nadie, se sentó en el borde del edificio mientras iba a sacar su T-phone, hasta que un ruido detrás de él lo hizo voltearse y sacar sus katanas.

Leo: ¿Quién anda ahí?-dijo mirando a todos lados al no ver nada, dio un suspiro de alivio y guardó sus katanas, hasta que algo o mas bien alguien salió como una ráfaga de viento y le dio una patada en el estómago haciéndolo caer en el edificio de espaldas.

Su corazón latió a más de mil por hora al ver de quien se trataba. La linda Karai. Como el pensaba, ya que le parecía bonita.

Karai: Hola tortuga ¿Me extrañeste?-dijo ayudándolo a levantarse, lo cual al líder le pareció bastante extraño.

Leo: ¿Que haces aquí Karai?

Karai: Estaba aburrida así que decidí venir a acabar contigo-mintió la verdad solo quería pasar un poco de tiempo con su "aminemigo" (amigo pero también enemigo) que le agradaba un poco.

Leo: No estoy de humor Karai, estaba en algo importante

La Kunoichi aprovechó el momento, podía preguntarle sobre esa extraña "Miyuki".

Karai: ¿Que clase de cosa puede ser mas importante que salvar tu vida de mí?

Leo: Es algo que evidentemente no puedo decirte despu´s de todo lo que ha pasado-dijo serio

Karai: ¿Sabes?, deberías olvidar eso, ¿quien era esa chica?-pregunto con un tono diferente, parecía que apretaba los dientes y estaba algo enojada, se volteó de espaldas para que Leo no lo notara.

Leo: ¿De que rayos estas hablando?-"¿Será Miyuki?, si es así esto sera divertido"-pensaba el de azul

Karai: Anda Leo, estoy esperando tu respuesta-dijo sin voltear a verlo

Leo: Bien Karai ella solo es una amiga, nada más-dijo mientras ella se volteó a verlo, ambos se ruborizaron un poco.

Karai: Eso espero-dijo en voz alta. Se había delatado a ella misma. Estaba bastante celosa por dentro, pero era demasiado orgullosa como para demostrarlo-Yo..¡Sayonara!-gritó bastante nerviosa mientras corría por los edificios, dejando a Leo con una gotita tipo ánime con bastantes dudas.

Recibió una llamada de Donnie, quien le dijo que ya habían encontrado a "Miyuki"

Los 4 estaban ahí, Mikey corrió a abrazar a la chica, casusando que Raph se volteara hacia otro lado para ver la escena. Luego se fueron a su guarida, en donde ya los esperaba la joven April O'neil sentada en el sofá leyendo una revista de chicas.

April: Hola muchachos...¿Donnie quien es ella?-dijo mirando a Miyuki con algo de enojo y tambien a Donnie-Mejor olvídalo yo me voy al laboratorio-se encerró ahi mientras por dentro estallaba, Donnie era solo _**suyo**_

Miyuki en todo el camino no había dicho nada, sus ojos eran diferentes, ahora eran de color verde, antes eran color verde-azul. ¿Sería realmente ella?.

* * *

Donnie logró abrir la puerta del laboratorio, en donde April estaba mirando una foto en su celular de él con tristeza, al oírlo entrar guardó su teléfono, solo puso una mirada de molestia y ella se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se recargó por afuera del laboratorio, pero escuchó algo dentro de él que la sorprendió bastante.

Dentro del laboratorio se encontraba Donnie pensativo, creyó que April ya se había ido.

Donnie: Lo eché todo a perder, ahora la chica que más amo en este mundo esta enojada conmigo y..ni siquiera sé que hice, ¿Por qué me pasa esto?

April pudo escuchar eso, su mirada de molestia cambió por una de sorpresa, ¿acaso Donnie había dicho que la amaba?

La pelirroja abrió la puerta del laboratorio, Donnie volteó a verla completamente sonrojado, su amada princesa estaba ahí y al parecer había escuchado **todo **lo que dijo.

April: Donnie...

* * *

_Hasta aquí el capítulo, quise agreagar algo de celos pero no se preocupen, April no es **tan **celosa, creo jeje, bueno, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, ahora vienen unas preguntas: (nunca hago pero..no sé)_

_¿Que habrá pasado con Miyuki? ¿Será realmente ella? ¿Leo y Karai sienten algo el uno por el otro? ¿Donnie podrá saber lo que April siente?_

_Se siente raro escribir preguntas que yo obviamente ya se la respuesta, pero en fin, ¿Les gustó o les aburrió?_

_Tory trae cada 7 días la continuacion :D, gracias por leer y por sus favoritos. Ya son 12 *u* se les quiere :D_

**_Tory-Hamato2_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola! Ya volví con la historia, en fin, como sé que quieren Apritello se los voy a cumplir :D._

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a:

**Luisa-Hamato2 - andyhamato99 **

**Luisa Tatis - bruneli12**

**IA-ali12 - Vann-5678**

**Yuriko-West - Danny411**

_Bueno pues, muchas gracias por sus reviews se sel quiere mucho como siempre :3 y también por preocuparse por mi hermana, ella se los agradece y se las arregla para poder abrir la laptop con su brazo roto, mi Wicha. _

**_(NOTA: _**_no le gusta que le digan Wicha, el día que yo no esté moléstenla de mi parte Okno jaja, vamos con el capítulo**)**_

Bueno pues éste capítulo se lo dedico a todos los fans de Apritello, también a **bruneli12 **se nota que eres una súper fan de Apritello amiga, a mi también me encanta esa pareja son tan tiernos Aw.

* * *

Donnie se quedó petrificado ante la bella chica de hermosos ojos azules frente a él. Tan solo verla lo hacía sentir un completo idiota, ¿Como no? si April era la chica más hermosa que él había visto en su vida, y le encantaban esos ojos del color del cielo, esos hermosos ojos azules.

-A-A-pril ¿Lo escuchaste todo?-la pelirroja no respondió-¿Estás molesta conmigo?, April si te hice sentir incómoda lo-lo lamento mucho-La dulce pelirroja empezó a caminar hacía él.

-Eh..Donnie-sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas.-No me molesta para nada-se acercaba cada vez mas a él.

-Bueno no pensé que me estuvieras escuchando, e-en verdad sé que ahora debes odiarme por..

-No-interrumpió-No te odio, es que me molestó tanto que estuvieras con esa chica, ni siquiera sé quien es ella, y, eres un poco distraído conmigo

-April, esa chica es como mi hermana, nunca podría verla como algo más...¿Distraído?

-Es que nunca te diste cuenta de lo que yo sentía, eso si me molesta, pero...

La pelirroja se acercó al ninja de morado hasta juntar sus labios en un tierno beso, Donnie tenía muy abiertos los ojos y sus mejillas ruborizadas, estaba besando a esa chica, que lo cautivaba tanto.

Los suaves labios de la pelirroja estaban unidos a los del mutante, el chico puso sus manos en la cintura de ella y la atrajo hacia el, poco a poco fueron disfrutando el beso, inclusive hacian juegos.

Beso, sin mordida no es beso, la chica tenía sus manos apoyadas en los hombros del chico, no querían que este momento terminara, pero pasó algo que realmente no se esperaban.

-Oye Donnie, Miyuki se siente algo extrañ...¡AA se están besando!-el pequeño Mikey se quedó tiezo como una estatua ante la escena, Donnie y April se separaron rápidamente, mientras Mikey salió corriendo de ahí para dar la noticia.

La pelirroja y Donnie salieron corriendo tras Mikey para que evitara decir eso, sería extraño llegar por ahí diciendo:

_"Hola chicos estaba en el laboratorio besando a April"_

Debían hacer algo o sus hermanos podrían molestar su ¿noviazgo?. No se sabía si ellos serían oficialmente una pareja, ¿Lo serían?, antes de ser una pareja oficial se debería hacer la pregunta: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?.

Lograron atrapar a Mikey y lo encerraron en el laboratorio mientras exlicaban la situación, el era muy joven todavía para saber lo que se sentía estar enamorado/a.

April: Mikey por favor no les digas nada

Donnie: Ellos no lo entenderían, ya te lo explicamos mil veces, si dices algo estas muerto

El pequeño chico decidió guardar el secreto de su hermano y amiga, ellos siguieron en el labotariorio..."hablando" ;3 (saben de que hablo muak muak)

* * *

Una chica de cabello blanco y ojos verde-azules estaba encerrada en un contenedor de vidrio bastante ancho, no podría salir de ahí, tenía que advertirles a sus amigos que quien estaba con ellos no era ella, sino un clón.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí no quiero volver a ese horrible lugar!

La peli-blanca recordaba la dimensión X el hogar de esos horribles Kraangs, ese lugar era realmente horrible, la habían echo para destruir a "las tortugas" pero ella no quería, eran sus amigos y nunca los destruiría, además de que tal vez por uno de ellos tenía una especie de cariño.

Mikey y Raph eran especiales para ella, ellos siempre la protegian bastante contra todo, la única duda era, ¿Qué era lo que sentía?

¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de alguno de ellos?

Raph era muy protector con ella, incluso la había quitado del lado de Leo cuando estaban viendo la televisión. Además de que tal vez él estaba solo, ella había empezado a vivir con ellos desde que el Sensei la había dejado, y ella observaba que su amigo tenía una foto en su habitación de una pequeña tortuga, ¿Quién sería esa otra tortuga que siempre comía lechuga?.

Mikey le agradaba mucho, además se la pasaba abrazándola, diciendole cumplidos, incluso él le había escogido el nombre: Miyuki y el significado era muy lindo, hermosa nieve; ¿Acaso Mikey pensaba que ella era hermosa?, Mikey nunca era tan protector como Raph, pero a veces notaba las miradas "disimuladas" que Mikey le hacía cuando desayunaban o entrenaban.

Ahora se sentía confundida, pero eso no era lo importante ahora, sino como podía escapar, los Kraang le habían dado algunas "habilidades especiales" pero...

¿Cuales serían?, lo único que sabía era que eran mentales, pero sentía una especie de conexión con algo o alguien que a pesar de estar alejado/a podía sentir lo que la otra persona sentía, eran demasiadas dudas, ella empezó a golpear el contenedor con cada vez mas fuerza, para intentar romperlo pero era inútil.

-¡Sáquenme o cuando salga de aquí patearé sus robóticos traseros!-en ses momento el Kraang encendió una especie de control, que tenía un botón color rojo, lo pesionó y entonces empezó a dar fuertes choques eléctricos a Miyuki. Se detuvo después de un rato, la chica solo se quejó con gritos.

* * *

Donnie y April estaban muy cómodos dando besos, pero la pelirroja sintió una especie de punzada dolorosa en la cabeza.

-Espera Donnie-puso sus manos en las sienes y con su "poder psíquico" sintió como si alguien estuviera sido lastimado-La chica que esta aquí no es esa "Miyuki"-dijo segura al genio, que ahora era su Novio Oficial Secreto, mejor conocido como "NOS"

-¿Qué estás diciendo?, ¿estas cansada o algo princesa?-la llamaba así porque era lo que ella parecía, una princesa pelirroja

-No Donnie, es en serio, quien sea que esté aquí no es ella, ¿Has notado algo extraño en ella?

-Vayamos a investigar para estar seguros-le dijo a su Novia.

Los 2 salieron del laboratorio en busca de "Miyuki" que estaba observando el entrenamiento de Mikey, Raph y Leo, al parecer le estaban enseñando a la chica algunos golpes y Katas para defenderse..gran error.

Donnie confirmó que April estaba en lo cierto, los ojos de la chica eran de color verde oscuro, y no dejaba de ver a los chicos entrenando, la pareja observaba que ella prestaba atención a todo, sin perder ningún detalle, ni siquiera había hablado desde que llegaron a la guarida.

Entonces Donnie salió del escondite con su Bó y golpeó a la chica, tirándola al suelo.

Raph, Mikey y Leo: ¡AAAAAAA!-enseguida empujaron a su hermano para ver si la chica estaba bien, quedaron desconcertados al ver que se trataba de un robot controlado también por un cerebro, pero tenía la misma ropa y características de Miyuki.

April les dijo que debían encontrar a la chica, salieron corriendo directamente a donde les indicaba la pelirroja, por su poder mental sabían que podían confiar en ella, pero al llegar elo lugar estaba vacío, con un trozo de tela de la ropa de Miyuki.

* * *

_¿Que les pareció?, Espero les haya gustado, esto fue dedicado a los fans de Apritello, ahora son unos "Novios Oficiales Secretos" (NOS) :D, muchas gracias por sus reviews, y por poner la historia en favoritos, como siempre se les quiere :3, gracias tambien a las personas que no tiene cuenta y leen mi historia, también se agradece, bueno nos vemos a la próximo y eh inventado una firma nueva:_

**T-H (Tory-Hamato)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Bueno, respecto a algunas dudas en los reviews de **Dani411** y **Vale29 **de echo estaba pensando en hacer un triángulo amoroso cuando lo ví en el review de **Vale29**, no se si entiendan la idea, ya que cambié el summary:_

_RxOCxM= RaphxMiyukixMikey, no sé si les agrade la idea, allí me lo dicen en un review o un PM._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews a:_

**Maria-TMNT FanGirl - Vann-5678**

**IA-ali12 - Luisa-Hamato2**

**bruneli12 - andyhamato99**

**Vale29 - Dani411**

**Luisita Gomez - lovemikey**

_Como siempre se les quiere y agradece mucho :3, bueno, gracias por poner la historia también en favoritos, sin más vamos con el capítulo._

* * *

**Chapter 6: El rescate. Conociendo a Karai.**

Se quedaron paralizados al entrar al edificio y no encontrar a Miyuki, solo había robots sin el cerebro desactivados, sustancias esparcidas por el suelo y un trozo de la ropa de Miyuki, parecía una manga de su blusa, el traje de la chica cubría todo el cuerpo, era color negro y beige, con unas botas negras y estaba cubierto con un líquido rojizo.

Mikey: Eh..¿Creen que los Kraang se la hayan comido?-preguntó asustado

Donnie: No cerebro de mosquito, algo más pasó aquí, chicos miren eso-señalo un robot cortado a la mitad-eso parece el corte de una espada, ¿Que te sucede April?-La chica tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos en su cabeza.

April: Chicos, ella está a dos cuadras de aquí-Raph, Mikey y Leo salieron corriendo por la escotilla para ir en busca de la peli-blanca

Donnie: Bien echo princesa-se acercó a ella para intentar darle un beso pero ella retrocedió

April: ¿Es en serio?-preguntó con una sonrisa

-¿Qué es en serio?-preguntó el genio confundido

-No puedo creer que te olvides de esa chica que dices que es tu hermana solo por besarme-eso daba algo de risa a la pelirroja

-Eres mi novia, y te amo, no entiendo.

-Vayamos a buscar a esa chica, cuando estemos en la alcantarilla te explicaré.-Salieron por la escotilla en busca de la chica, Donnie estaba confundido por la reacción de su "NOS" y se quedó con ganas del beso.

* * *

-Oye chica despierta-dijo alguien desde la sombra sacudiendo a Miyuki

-Ah, mi cabeza..¿Donde estoy?-se levantó del suelo en donde estaba recostada y miró su traje. Las mangas estaban destrozadas y una parte de la pierna también, le dio algo de frío-¿Quién eres tu y que estamos haciendo aquí?-la persona salió de las sombras.

Se trataba de una chica de cabello negro teñido de rubio con una armadura de Kunoichi y un cinturón morado en el que decía algo en letras japonesas. Tenía una espada pequeña y una armadura que cubría su rostro.

-Soy Karai, y estamos en el edificio Vierley (no sé como se escribe), ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó en el TCRI?-la ayudó a levantarse

-De echo, recuerdo que los robots me tenían encerrada y me dieron unas descargas para que cerrara la boca, luego no recuerdo nada, soy Miyuki

-"Así que esta es la chica que Leo estaba buscando hace poco"-pensó con una especie de molestia-soy Karai, Miyuki, lo que pasó fue que...

_**"Flash Back"...**_

-¡Sáquenme o cuando salga de aquí patearé sus robóticos traseros!-en ese momento el Kraang encendió una especie de control, que tenía un botón rojo, lo presionó y entonces empezó a dar fuertes choques eléctricos a Miyuki. Se detuvo después de un rato, la chica solo se quejó con gritos.

Los Kraang le habían puesto un collar que daba descargas eléctricas al presionar el botón rojo, cada vez que ella gritaba o golpeaba el vidrio del contenedor le daban una descarga, ya le habían dado unas 11 seguidas, la chica estaba llorando y dejó de gritar, cayó de rodillas dentro del contenedor y tocó su cuello, en el vidrio del contenedor pudo ver su reflejo.

Tenía bastantes manchas negras en el cuerpo, y ahora también en la cara, toda la frente y un poco de la mejilla, esas manchas le habían aparecido por la sustancia que el Kraang le había inyectado hace poco, pero solo quería que alguien la sacara de ahí.

En ese momento algo entró como una ráfaga de viento por la escotilla y partió a los robots en dos con una pequeña Katana, el Kraang volvió a presionar el botón antes de ser cortado y la peli-blanca quedó inconsciente.

Karai la sacó del lugar y la llevó lejos.

-"¿Que tendrá esta chica de especial?"..

_**"Fin Flash Back"...**_

-¿Entonces eso pasó Karai?-preguntó Miyuki

En ese momento los chicos lograron distinguir a Karai y Leo se lanzó al ataque hacia la peli-negra

Karai: ¡¿Que haces tonto?!

Leo: Protejo a mi hermana-dijo mientras chocaban espadas y se alejaban de los demás.

Miyuki: ¡Leo, espera, ella me ayudó con los Kraang!-Leo volteó ganándose un buen golpe de Karai que lo tiró al suelo con una sonrisa de idiota porque lo noquearon.

Raph: Eso..fue vergonzoso

Mikey: Muy mal amigo...¡Jajaja una chica te golpeó!-dijo apuntando hacia Leo riéndose

Karai: ¡Eres un tonto!, un tonto adorable, nos veremos pronto Leo. Sayonara-dijo de manera seductora, lanzó una bomba de humo y desapareció

Mikey: No hay duda, no entiendo a esa mujer

Donnie y April llegaron poco tiempo después.

April: ¿Nos perdimos algo cierto?

Raph: La novia de Leo le dio una paliza

Donnie: ¿Karai te golpeó?-todos miraban con burla al pobre, tonto y adorable Leo

Miyuki: Dejen de molestarlo con el asunto de la novia golpeadora ¿Por que ustedes dos estan tomados de la mano?-les preguntó a Donnie y April, quienes se soltaron rápidamente sonrojados

April: Porque..yo..tenía..frío-mintió de una manera graciosa

Donnie: Es cierto...ella tenía frío hehe..he

Mikey: Siiii-miró a los "NOS" con una sonrisa malévola

Leo: Mejor volvamos a la guarida

Todos desaparecieron por una bomba de humo que arrojó Leo, al llegar a la guarida Miyuki peinó su largo cabello en una trenza con una liga color verde-azul.

Los mutantes y April se fueron a entrenar al dojo. Al final de que lucharan los chicos Sensei decidió que quería ver las habilidades de Miyuki en pelea. April contra Miyuki..

La pelirroja empezó sacando su Tessen y Miyuki tomó prestada una Katana de Leo.

April se lanzó con su Tessen y la peli blanca lo esquivó, Miyuki le dio un codazo en la espalda haciéndola caer al suelo, April hizo una patada "barrida" que derribó a Miyuki, la pelirroja se puso de pie en un salto, sus habilidades habían mejorado bastante, la pelea siguió.

April movía su Tessen en zig zag esperando golpear a su rival, la chica apenas podía esquivar los ataques de April, estaba empezando a cansarse, además de que su flequillo le estorbaba un poco y bloqueó el Tessen con la Katana, ambas saltaron hacia atrás, separándose y mirándose fijamente...

April atacó con su Tessen de nuevo y al ver que la chica iba a esquivarla le dio una patada en el estómago que la hizo caer, Miyuki se levantó e hizo una reverencia, se acomodó un poco su largo flequillo y volvió a su lugar al lado de Mikey.

Splinter: Eso es un avance para ustedes hijas mías-les dijo a Miyuki y April-Miyuki, tuviste algunos errores con la espada, pero lo hiciste excelente hija mía-le acarició la cabeza-observé que tu cabello te hacía perder concentración, deberías cortarlo un poco; April has mejorado mucho con tus habilidades, pronto te enseñaré más movimientos.

April: Hai Sensei-ella y Donnie se fueron del dojo..(ustedes saben para que ^^)

En ese momento Splinter hizo algo que nadie se esperaba, tomó la Katana de Leonardo y cortó el cabello de Miyuki, ahora le llegaba a la altura del cuello..

Leo: Sensei ¡¿Por que hizo eso?!-preguntó bastante confundido

Raph: En realidad no te ves nada mal-dijo sin pensar

Miyuki: ¿Eso crees?-dijo con un leve sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa

Mikey: Whoa-soltó un suspiro mientras miraba a la chica con corazones en los ojos-¡Te ves increíble!

Miyuki: Gracias chicos-agradeció sonrojada la peli-blanca

Splinter: Eso te hará una gran mejora hija mía, el cabello de una Kunoichi no debe favorecer al enemigo, vi que cubría tu rostro en la pelea, descansen hijos míos-se fue a su habitación.

En eso los 4 (Leo, Raph, Mikey y Miyuki) salieron del dojo, vieron algo que los dejó impactados, a todos menos a Mikey..

Leo, Raph y Miyuki: ¡AAAAAAAAA!-se cayeron al suelo al ver que April y Donnie se estaban besando..

* * *

_Pues hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado, por cierto ya cambié la imagen y si se fijan Miyuki tiene el cabello corto, tenía que hacer algo para justificarlo._

_El Sensei es todo un estilista Xd, ¿Que sucederá ahora que han descubierto a Donnie y April? °O° parece que los chicos se llevaron una gran sorpresa Xd._

_¿Que harán los "NOS"?. Por cierto díganme si les gusta la idea de RaphxMiyukixMikey y si no les gusta pues déjenme alguna sugerencia de algún OC o no sé, bueno yo me despido, nos leemos en 7 días :D si es que mi hermana me presta la computadora, es tacaña ¬¬_

_T-H._


	7. Chapter 7

_Yo eh regresado, me tardé un poco porque unas amigas de mi hermana se estan quedando en casa y tenemos que compartir las computadoras Xd en fin jaja muchas gracias por sus reviews a:_

**Alexkar Morales - Lovemikey**

**Vale29 - IA-ali12**

**donnie2014 - Luisa Tatis**

**Luisa-Hamato2 - andyhamato99**

**bruneli12 - Maria-TMNT FanGirl**

**Yuriko-West - Vann-5678**

_Xd por cierto alguien me dijo que el nombre de April estaba mal, yo lo escribo en inglés: "April" pero si quieren lo pongo como "Abril" en fin en este capítulo lo pondré como "Abril" espero les guste._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Explicaciones y Sentimientos.**

Abril: ¡No es lo que piensan!...¿Que están pensando?-

Miyuki: Tu y...él se estaban...besando. Que loco creí que tenías novio Abril

Abril: Ahora lo tengo-tomó la mano de Donnie

Leo: ¡Creí que esto nunca pasaría!

Raph: Que bien por ustedes-se fue a su habitación (ya que como siempre nada le importaba ¬¬)

Mikey: Bueno, esa fue la verdad. Hahahah Donnie tiene la cara sonrojada-dijo burlándose del ligero pero notable sonrojo del genio

Abril: Oh, no fue tan difícil chicos, se lo tomaron muy bien, ¿Nos vamos al laboratorio?-le preguntó a Donnie

Donnie: A donde tu quieras princesa-ambos se fueron del lugar dejando a Mikey y Miyuki muy confundidos, Leo solo fue a ver la televisión.

Miyuki: Creo que el amor es raro, ¿Te has enamorado Mikey?-dijo volteándose para ver al chico.

Mikey: Eh...bueno..yo...es decir...eh...tu...eh..

El pequeñín no encontraba las palabras correctas, estaba frente a la hermosa chica que le robó el corazón, sus mejillas empezaron a tornarse rojas, y empezó a ponerse más nervioso que antes.

Mikey solo quería aparentar ser genial cuando estaba con ella, pero siempre habían más personas y ahora que estaban solos él estaba mucho más nervioso que nunca.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-preguntaba mientras movía su mano frente a la cara del chico-Mikey-puso una mano en el hombro de Mikey haciendo que el ninja se pusiera más nervioso y cayera al suelo con una sonrisa para poder ocultar su sonrojo.

-Hehehe, eh..creo que no-contestó Mikey un poco más calmado al ver que su hermano Raph se acercaba.

-¿Que hacen?-preguntó con un tono de ¿ira?, al parecer estaba molesto pero no había razón aparente ¿Sería acaso que vio a su pequeño hermano con Miyuki?

-Nada Raph, solo hablábamos, sobre cosas, ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?-preguntó la chica

Ahora quien estaba nervioso era el ninja de rojo, pero obviamente no iba a decirle: "Claro te amo ¿y tu?"

Sacudió su cabeza volviendo a la realidad, volteó hacia otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo.

-El amor es un asco

-Bien, me voy a ver Héroes Espaciales...**con Leo**-Resaltó el nombre del chico para ver la reacción de Raph. Al instante se alejó caminando hacia el televisor sentándose junto a Leo.

* * *

-Oye Abril todavía no me has dicho porque te molestaste cuando me preocupé por Miyuki...

Donnie metió gravemente la pata, nunca deben decirle a una mujer celosa que está celosa de una manera indirecta -.-

-¿Que?-preguntó confundida la pelirroja volteando a ver a su novio

-Eh...nada Abril

-Te escuché perfectamente Donnie-dio un suspiro de fastidio, se volteó hacia el otro lado y cruzó los brazos para evitar mirar al chico-Me puse celosa Donnie, ya lo dije ¿Estás feliz?

-¿Por qué te pusiste celosa?, no hay ninguna razón..

-¿Crees que no me pondría celosa si veo a una chica linda y de bonito cuerpo que no conozco con el chico que me gusta?

-Nunca imaginé que te sentías así..

-Pues ahora lo sabes, aunque sea tu "hermana" soy capaz de clavarte un tenedor si se te acerca, por eso me esforcé mucho más en la pelea que tuve hoy con ella, tu no me entiendes, no tienes idea de lo que me pasa a veces, hoy es un día algo difícil para mí-se abrazó a sí misma

-Tranquila princesa, Te amo-dijo abrazándola por detrás, algo que les encantaba a las mujeres, pero ese "Te amo" fue especial para ella, era la primera vez que alguien se lo decía, la chica se volteó con una sonrisa y las mejillas rosadas hacia su "Príncipe"

-Yo igual-dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios parándose de puntitas, porque como sabemos Donnie es más alto.

(Consejo: Donnie, es chaparrita y se sonroja cuando le dices algo bonito, no la dejes ir ^^)

Era una hermosa escena que compartían ellos dos juntos, la pareja imperfectamente perfecta. Porque se amaban y nadie podía separarlos.

* * *

Leo salió a la superficie ya que Raph escondió el control y el episodio había terminado. La chica fue al dojo a hablar o meditar con Sensei. Mikey trataba de jugarle una broma a su hermano temperamental mientras cuidaba a Spike.

**En la superficie...**

El líder se encontraba molesto porque no pudo terminar de ver el capítulo.

Saltaba de azotea en azotea, pateaba latas, y todo tipo de basura que tenía enfrente...incluso llegó a patear a un gato. Se sentó en el borde de un edificio observando la ciudad, cuando escuchó un ruido detrás de él.

-¿Que haces aquí Karai?-preguntó sacando sus katanas.

-Los Robo-pies son muy ruidosos así que decidí venir a molestarte-mostró una sonrisa coqueta al líder

-¿Quieres molestarme aun después de tu traición?

-¿Sabes? Si no fuera por mí tu "hermana" no estaría viva ahora

-No sé si deba confiar en ti Karai-guardó sus espadas

-Supéralo, también me traicionaste

-Yo no sabía que él, era tu padre

-Fuiste un idiota

-¿Crees que alguien como yo pueda ser amigo de alguien como tú?, somos enemigos, mejor vete

-¿Quieres que te pruebe que no somos totalmente enemigos?

-Si lo logras confiaré en ti

-Bien...

Se acercó al chico hasta juntar sus labios en un beso corto, dejando a Leo completamente idiotizado, le dio un empujón haciendo que cayera del edificio. (Como en el Capítulo 5: Creo que su nombre es Baxter Stockman)

Leo la observó alejarse, el tocó sus labios con una sonrisa y un leve rubor en su rostro.

-"Esta chica quiere matarme...entonces adoro ser asesinado"...

* * *

Mas tarde llegó la hora de cenar, todos incluso el Snsei estaban en la sala:

Donnie y Abril jugaban, cada quien tenía un trozo de pizza en la mano y se lo daba al otro :'3

Leo hablaba con el Sensei mientras ambos cenaban,

Raph, Miyuki y Mikey estaban sentados en el sofa, la chica en medio de ambos mientras veían la tele, el pequeñín decidió dejarle el último trozo a la chica (es un "caballero").

Al llegar la hora de dormir todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, solo se quedaron Mikey y la chica.

-Buenas noches Mikey-dijo con una sonrisa y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla cerrando la puerta de su cuarto.

-Booyakasha-susurró tocándose la mejilla donde la chica lo había besado...

* * *

_Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado. Mikey es lindo, le dio su pizza a Miyuki :'3, en el siguiente capítulo pondré algo con Raph, ¿Les gustó la parte de Leo y Karai?, creo que no hay más preguntas Xd gracias por leer._

_T-H_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bueno, pues aquí les traigo el capítulo 7, espero lo disfruten ^^._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews a:_

**IA-ali12 - ****Lucy79 - sesshoxcris**

**Luisa-Hamato2 - Maria-TMNT FanGirl**

**bruneli12 - andyhamato99**

**Cat-aflo - Yuriko-West**

**donnie2014 - lovemikey**

**Alexkar Morales - **_Muchas gracias por tu información pero, para evitar que se confundan lo pondré como Abril, gracias por dejar tu review se te quiere ^^._

_Como siempre ya saben se les quiere y agradece mucho :'3. Sin más continuemos con el capítulo._

* * *

**Chapter 8: "Pequeños" problemas**

Paso un mes pero Mikey no dejaba de pensar en ese beso en la mejilla que le había dado Miyuki.

Los Hamato se reunieron en la sala; Los chicos a ver la televisión; Abril a entrenar con Splinter y Miyuki a conocer un poco mejor las alcantarillas.

Luego empezaba a anochecer, pero ellos como siempre veían su programa..

Cuando se acabó su programa del espacio (no me aprendo el nombre :/) se fueron a sus actividades.

Miyuki entró al laboratorio con Donnie...y Abril que era bastante celosa con su novio, el ninja morado le entregó un T-phone con la pantalla de color blanco, era genial solo que ella no sabía como usar un teléfono, mientras Donnie se lo explicaba, Abril trataba de hacer todo el esfuerzo que podía para no matar a su amiga.

Abril: ¿Ya casi terminas Donnie?-preguntó con los brazos cruzados de espaldas y apretando los dientes.

Miyuki: Creo que me voy, no quiero morir hoy...hasta luego-se despidió y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo del laboratorio

Abril: Ahora que ya se fue...¡No te acerques a más de 2 metros de distancia!

Donnie: ¿Estas celosa?-_**(N**ota: Metiste la pata Donnie, prepárate para tu funeral...**)**_

Abril: ¿Celosa?..¿Yo celosa?, ¡No estoy celosa pero no quiero que estén juntos!

Donnie: Tranquila princesa, ella es solo una amiga

Abril: Yo también era una amiga Donnie, escucha..me molesta que estén tan juntos por unas explicaciones sobre como usar un T-phone, dile a otro de tus hermanos que le explique como usar uno, cualquiera menos tu

Donnie: Aún no respondes mi pregunta...¿Te pusiste celosa de Miyuki?

Abril: ...¡Muérete!-se volteó y se cruzó de brazos algo molesta

Donnie: Ella no me interesa, solo tu y nadie más que tu-le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla que le sacó una sonrisa y un sonrojo a la pelirroja

Abril: Te quiero Donnie..pero juro que voy a clavarte un tenedor si te acercas demasiado a ella...¡¿Entendiste?!

Donnie: Si princesa-al parecer Abril era MUY pero MUY celosa

* * *

Miyuki había salido corriendo del laboratorio por miedo hacia Abril, y chocó con alguien, no cayeron al suelo pero sus rostros quedaban muy cerca..

-Eh..Hola Raph-puso una sonrisa inocente

-H-Hola M-Miyuki-respondió sonrojado con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Eh...-ella se apartó de él con una sonrisa-¿Que..sucede?-tetó de sacar algún tema de conversación para no sonrojarse

-Nada, ¿E-Estás haciendo algo en e-este momento?-preguntó muy nervioso volteando hacia otro lado con un sonrojo notorio en sus mejillas

-No, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Quiero mostrarte algo-_**(N**_ota: Uy que misterioso_**)**_

-Seguro..

El ninja de rojo tomó la mano de la chica inconscientemente elevando su sonrojo, pero gracias a que estaban volteados, salieron de la alcantarilla..

Llegaron al edificio más alto de Nueva York, con la vista más impresionante, se podían ver los autos y todas las luces que iluminaban la ciudad, colores que ella no había podido ver hasta ese momento, solo que no estaba sola.

-¡Eres genial Raph!-abrazó al de rojo haciendo que ambos se ruborizaran

-¿Es genial no?-preguntó con una sonrisa de lado

-Si, jaja-volteó de nuevo a ver la ciudad, mientras las luces cercanas se reflejaban en sus ojos, ella se veía muy linda.

-"Que linda es"-Raph se quedó viendo a la chica con una sonrisa de lado, luego ella se dio cuenta de esto

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó ella girándose a verlo

-Nada es solo que..tus ojos.."Maldicion soy tan estúpido"-Eh...

-¿Pasa algo malo con mis ojos?

-No, son perfectos solo que...

Raph había comenzado a decir lo que en verdad pensaba de ella, se sentía un completo estúpido, pero esa chica sacaba su lado sencible, y tal vez también su lado..romántico...

-¿De verdad?-ella bajó la mirada sonrojada

-Si, hablo en serio, ¿Entonces..Sensei te entrena?-trató de cambiar el tema y dejar de lado su nerviosismo, la chica trataba de hacer lo mismo

-Si, es un gran maestro...

-...

Raph no tenía palabras, ella lo ponía nervioso, pero su salvación y al mismo tiempo su perdición apareció, evitándole pasar una vergüenza frente a la chica que le gustaba..

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Por que tan solos?-preguntó Karai apareciendo de un salto en el borde del edificio

Raph: Eso no te incumbe-respondió sonrojado sacando sus sais

Miyuki: ¿Que haces aquí Karai?-preguntó Miyuki, la peli blanca podía devolverle la jugada-¿Acaso buscas a Leo?-preguntó burlona haciendo sonrojar a Karai, lo cual era MUY raro..

Karai: ¡Cállate!, ¡Pies, ataquen!

Miyuki: Pues, tranquila Leo no está solo-miró a Raph con una mirada cómplice

Raph: Es verdad, debe estar con nuestra nueva amiga-mintió, el y Miyuki querían ver la reacción de Karai.

Miyuki: Exacto, tal vez quieras conocerla, su nombre es..Miley-dijo con una sonrisa, mientras destrozaban a cada vez más soldados del Pie

Karai: ¡¿Que dijiste?!-preguntó apretando los dientes, muy sonrojada y además furiosa-¡Pies, retirada!-desaparecieron todos con una bomba de humo

Miyuki: Wow...que bipolar, ¿Crees que se haya enfadado?

Raph: Tal vez, ¿Miley, en serio?, ¿No sabías otro nombre?-preguntó en burla sonriendole a la chica

Miyuki: No se me ocurrió un nombre mejor, pensé en el nombre de Mikey y cambié la "k" por una "l"

Esas palabras molestaron al de rojo, ¿La chica pensaba en Mikey cuando estaba con el?, se molestó bastante..

Raph: Hay que volver a casa-dijo serio y ambos caminaron hacia la alcantarilla..

* * *

Al llegar no había nada fuera de lo normal, solo miradas serias que Mikey les mandaba a su hermano temperamental y a la peli blanca.

Mikey: ¿Donde estaban?-preguntó en un tono serio y algo molesto

Raph: Eso no es de tu incumbencia Mikey

Mikey: ¿Tienes miedo de que me entere de algo eh Raph?

Miyuki: Llegó la pizza chicos, ¿De que hablaban?-dijo apareciendo con varias cajas de pizza en las manos

Raph: Nada importante linda-el de rojo metió la pata, la llamó linda, ella no se dio cuenta pero Mikey si lo notó

Mikey se molestó, cruzó los brazos algo enojado para luego voltear a ver el rostro de la chica, se sonrojó y olvidó su pequeño enfado.

Mikey: ¿Quieres jugar a algo más tarde?-preguntó con una sonrisa

Miyuki: Si, claro-dijo mientras tomaba unos trozos de pizza.

Mikey: "En tu cara Raph"-pensó y miró a su hermano con una sonrisa presumida

Luego vieron a Abril irse de la guarida despidiéndose de casi todos; excepto de Miyuki, cuando la pelirroja se fue completamente Donnie salió corriendo del laboratorio con una cara de preocupación..

Donnie: ¡Chicos, mañana es aniversario de un mes de mi noviazgo con Abril y no se me ocurre nada!..

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo, ahora las preguntas: ¿Karai estaba celosa?, ¿Como reaccionará Leo?, ¿Mikey y Raph competirán por Miyuki?, ¿Que pasará con el aniversario de Donnie y Abril?, ¿Por que Abril es tan celosa?._

_Muchas gracias por todo, si tienen alguna duda, queja o sugerencia me avisan, de ahora en adelante no escribiré "April" sino "Abril para no confundirlos" sabremos más cosas en el próximo capítulo._

**T-H.**


End file.
